


No need to shave

by Cinnamaldeide



Series: DogDaysAreOver [10]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 19:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11766984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamaldeide/pseuds/Cinnamaldeide
Summary: Not that Will complains, but his beard gets longer and longer as the days go by and Hannibal doesn’t seem to be bothered.





	No need to shave

Not that Will complains, but his beard gets longer and longer as the days go by and Hannibal doesn’t seem to be bothered.

To be more accurate, Hannibal _observes_.

His personal preferences would probably revolve around more refined hair, as Will has always taken for granted that his tastes would direct him to purebred instead of strays. Will hasn’t voiced his desire for a four-footed companion, yet he can’t help considering, in his happiest moments.

Happiest, as in synonym for tragicomic, depending on the occasion.

Hannibal would probably like even on a basic level the concept of pedigree; control on generations, on ancestors before the final result could appear, despite the most obstinate hint of casuality.

Breeded to last, breeded to please without loosing its elegance. Hannibal would probably handle its fur himself, treat it with capable hands and ridicously expensive produits; he would consult professional trainers and, eventually, animal behaviorists if he could wrap his hands around one and manage not to kill him before obtaining his answers.

“You’re not opposed to my beard,” Will notices aloud, looking at himself in the mirror.

“I don’t dictate on your facial hair anymore,” Hannibal answers, shaving his own jaw with meticulous, sharp eyes. “I would gladly, considering what a burden it must pose to you, since you evidently prefer to evade the problem entirely, but my style would not suit your ideal of how equals generally treat each other.” 

Will silently wait for compehension to catch, before surrendering. “Please do elaborate,” he opts to say in the end.

“You always left your dog as you found them: you cleaned them, fed them, gave them beds and rules to follow for a healthy cohabitation, but never desired to change them.”

Sharp movement of the razor. That is the only sound that follows such affirmation.

Will imagines for a brief moment to be on Hannibal’s door, wet from the rain, asking for a roof on his head. Hoping to find something to eat, but still not ready to trust the hand offering shed. Will thinks about the horrible things Hannibal would do to obtain his approval; cooking for him human flesh would be just the beginning. Hannibal would be intransigent, but so extravagant for a dog keeper.

“Furthermore, I suspect you would look like a fluffy puppy if I uncovered you from your beautiful curls, even when they find themselves under your nose.”


End file.
